Mourning Saint
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: One shot. my view on the grieving George. Please r&r!


**I'm back with yet another story. This one is based on Harry Potter. I wrote it a long time ago and already posted it somewhere else. But it was deleted. So now I'm posting it here, with a minor change at the end. I wrote this before JK told us who would get together. And I'm not going to change it… I hope you like it, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: drinks polyjuice potion Muahaha, now I am JK Rowling, I own this story. quickly changes last book to make Sirius come back and make out with Remus Muahahaha does evil laugh for a long time oh-oh, the effects wore off. Now I'm just me again, the person who does not own Harry Potter and his friends (and enemies…).**

**Mourning Saint**

I don't remember much of the days after I lost him, I think I was at the Burrow, but it's still all a blur. I remember everyone was happy and sad at the same time, I guess I just pretended to be happy, because I know it took a long time for me to smile again. Of course there were enough reasons to be happy, Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, but I could think of nothing else than him. I don't remember his funeral at all, I don't even know if I went.

After a week I returned to our apartment, the one above the store. It was at that time that I suddenly realized how many mirrors we had. Whenever I saw my face in one I broke it, it didn't take long before the floor was covered in glass splinters. I remember Lee came over, we would usually sit in silence for hours, and it was as though he was the only one who understood me. Although that didn't last long, he wanted to talk about things, and asked me all these questions, questions I wasn't ready to answer. And it didn't take long or sounds came from downstairs, Lee had re-opened the shop. Later I found out he was helped by Ron.

Lee asked me to come and help him, but I just couldn't face it, and he didn't understand. The shop had so many connections with him, I couldn't just walk in, I wasn't ready for that. The fight we had still plays inside my head.

"_It has been 2 months since he has died George, you need to move on." I remember Lee saying, I didn't reply. "Don't you think he wanted you to move on? Do you think he wanted you to stay in your room all day long? Do you think he wanted you to throw away your life, just because he died?"_

_I was getting frustrated, but still wouldn't answer his questions. "Do you think he's happy when you have no life?" and then all the words came, Lee had pushed me over the edge._

"_Who do you think you are? I don't know what he wants of me; I don't know when he's happy, because he's dead. Don't you see? Opening the shop isn't going to bring him back. You think we lost the same person, but think again. You only lost a friend; I lost a friend, a brother, a twin and the only one that ever really understood me. You can't just forget about that after 2 months, you can't expect me to live my life the way I used to. Every time I see my face, I see his as well, when I look down I see my hands, and his as well, when I speak I don't only hear my voice, I hear his as well. _

"_Do you think I don't try to move on? Do you think I want to be unhappy for the rest of my life? I don't! I want a normal life, Lee! And I thought you understood me, guess I was wrong."_

Lee walked out of the door, and I never saw him again. The next day Ron came in, he asked me if I wanted him to run the shop. I fell into his arms and cried.

"_I know it's hard, George. I won't ask anything of you I don't think you can do. It's alright if you want to stay in here, but just make sure to take good care of yourself."_

"_Ron, I want you to run the shop for me, at least until I am ready for it. I think Fred would've wanted that." The last words barely left my mouth, it had been the first time I had spoken his name in months, and it hurt. Ron nodded and walked out of the door. _

He came to check up on me every few days, we never spoke. I think he understood that I needed silence. I don't know exactly how much time passed, but when I opened the curtains again it was spring.

Slowly I began to live again. I repaired the mirrors and took a first look at myself. I now saw why Ron had asked me, it sounded more like an order though, to take good care of myself. I really was a mess. It was only that I knew it was me, or I wouldn't have recognized myself. There was one good thing about that, I didn't recognize Fred either. I cleaned the rest of the apartment and then made sure I looked a bit better. I didn't cut my hair though; I now understood why Charlie likes his hair long. When Ron came later that day he was surprised to see so much light in the room.

"_Feeling a bit better?" he asked, carefully._

"_I think so." I tried to smile at him, but failed. I guess I wasn't ready for that yet. "Thanks for everything."_

"_No problem." And with that our first conversation in a long time ended._

There were more conversations, first discussing the weather, later also the business. I never asked Ron what date it was, and I was happy not knowing.

About a month had gone by, at least I think it was about that long, and I decided I was ready to go outside again. I had discussed it with Ron, and we had decided that the shop would be closed this day. When I looked around downstairs all kind of memories came back, and it wasn't long before I went back, followed by Ron. He encouraged me to go on, and the next day I went back. This time I was prepared for it and I was able to stay longer.

Ron helped me to get used to being around people again. He had borrowed Harry's cloak, and I was covered by it. It turned out to be a smart move, because I saw a lot of people I knew, they probably would've asked me how I was doing. Ron and I made a stroll through Diagon Alley.

It took some more time before I entered the world without a cloak, and as expected the questions came. Ron brought me back almost immediately. The same week I also went back to the Burrow. I was welcomed warmly, and felt at home again. Ron had prepared them for it, and they didn't ask any questions. Mom did want to cut my hair short, but Charlie stood up for me. Mom's face dropped a bit, she now had two sons with _improper haircuts_, as she would call it.

From that day on I started interacting with people again. Ron helped me a lot; I never knew that he could be so helpful. I also started working in the shop again. It was really hard at first, but after some time I got used to it, and I enjoyed it again.

"_Ron, do you want to keep helping me run this shop? I don´t think I can do it on my own, it always was run by two people." I asked him._

"_Of course, I've kind of gotten used to the place now; it would be hard leaving it."_

From that day on Ron and I were partners. We developed new products, most ideas came from me, but he also had some. The shop was doing really well, and we decided to open one in Hogsmeade, as Fred had suggested to me all those years ago. Ron runs the new shop, and I the old one.

The first day I had to run the store all alone was pretty scary, but it turned out to be one of the best days of my life. The day began quite peaceful, but around eleven o'clock Katie Bell entered the shop. We talked, but avoided talking about Fred. She left, but she hadn't bought anything. Katie returned on many occasions, and after some time we started going out. It was on our first date that I laughed for the first time since Fred had died.

"_So I answered, Saint-like." I said as she started to laugh._

"_Yes, holey!" I laughed too, I was relieved to laugh and it felt so good._

"_You know, this is the first time I laughed since that day." I told her._

"_How does it feel?" She asked me._

"_It feels incredible."_

And that night we laughed together a lot. I felt great by the time the night was over, and I don't know why, but I kissed her, and she kissed me back. It was the start of something amazing.

A year later we were living together, above the shop. We were looking for a bigger place; our current one was pretty small, though I never noticed that before. It probably was all the stuff Katie had brought with her. It wasn't long before we found a lovely house, just outside Godric's Hollow. A few years later Harry and Ginny moved to a house not far from ours. Just a few days after that event, I proposed to Katie, who, of course, said yes.

It has now been 6 years since Fred died, and still there isn't a day that I don't think about him. I still miss him, and that will never change. But one thing did change, I now have a reason to be happy again, because this night my son has been born. We named him Fred.

The end

**Like it? hate it? please tell me. be nice...**


End file.
